its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Wallace
Josh Wallace is a lead character in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. He is a complex individual, having shown great loyalty and bravery, but also having been underhanded and selfish, too. Much of this seems to stem from his need to feel like he belongs, and once he achieves that, he becomes a better person. He likes to wear kilts. He loves cookies, eggnog, and family ("A Rufus Carol"). First appearance: Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One #1.07 "Abby Reynolds, Chosen One" Number of appearances in Daniel Kravitz: '17 '''Number of appearances in ''Packer & Ratcliff: '''1 '''Actor: Seamus Talty Episodes Not In After appearing in two episodes of Volume 1, Josh became a lead character in Volume 2. Since that time, he did not appear in the following episodes: * #2.01 "Gather 'Round the Fire" * #2.10 "The Safe House" * #2.11 "On a Boat" * #3.02 "Mind If I Smoke?" * #3.06 "...And Sprinkles On Top" Josh appeared only in the intro of the following episodes: * #2.06 "They're Back!" * #3.07 "Punch" Sorcerer Josh first encountered Abby Reynolds as a barista serving her coffee. He was enamored with her, but didn't know how to approach. Instead of being direct, he cast a spell that made Abby the Chosen One and cast himself as her best friend, the role she filled for Daniel Kravitz. Eventually, seeing the error of his ways, he ended the magic, restoring things as they were ("Abby Reynolds, Chosen One"). The sorcerer had originally told the group he had gotten the spell from someone else, not revealing the power was his, and he also said he'd go away, as Abby demanded. Neither of these were true. Josh continued to watch the group from afar, knowing that Ragina was untrustworthy, but not sure how to make Abby and the others see that. He stepped in to save Abby's life when Fizzybibbit and Wanda the Witch tried to kill her. Josh also saved Rufus from Wanda, killing the witch with his magic ("A Family Affair"). Daniel was so grateful that he befriended Josh and eventually incorporated him into the group, much to Abby's chagrin ("The Hub"). During this time, Josh also continued his magical studies, eventually becoming relatively proficient in spell-casting. He proved himself invaluable, helping hide Grezit the Green's non-human appearance when going out in public, and fighting monsters, although he could not alter Grezit's height or voice, and the magic would only last for a day or two if not removed ("The Search"). He did say tracking spells are particularly difficult, and could not do them. He was able to stop a monster's claw from harming Daniel, but couldn't hurt Alexis despite trying ("The Search"). And while he could do large spells that altered memory and reality, he found erasing specific memories much harder ("Desperate Times"). Eventually, he was accepted, even by Abby ("A Rufus Carol; Attack on the Homestead"), as one of their own, and ran Kravitz Antiques when Abby was unavailable. During this time, he struggled with the morality of what he had done and tried to avoid repeating mistakes as well as make amends ("Desperate Times"). Then the U.L.P. sent an army of monsters against Daniel's group. One, I'Kjo, was not affected by magic, and managed to kill Josh before Daniel and the others escaped ("Attack on the Homestead"). Reborn When Daniel and the others attacked the U.L.P. headquarters, they encountered an alive Josh, who said the U.L.P. rescued him from death. Josh retained his memories, but had lost all magical powers. He was rescued and went home with Daniel and the others ("Into the Darkness," "Pit of Despair"). In the new U.L.P., Josh is sort of an assistant without a defined role. He has been replaced as the resident sorcerer, and is instead sent out on errands and helps Abby run meetings ("The New Class").Category:DKCO Lead Character